


Morgen

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat Week 2k18, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eine kleine Gechichte für batcat Woche.





	Morgen

Amselgesang weckt Selina in einen hellwarmen Märztag hinein. Ihr erster Blick fängt Bruces Profil neben ihr auf dem Kissen, der Umriss seiner Nase wie ein Ausrufezeichen hinter dem Morgen. Jedes Mal ist sie dankbar für diesen Anblick. Man kann nie wissen, wie oft er noch da sein wird.

Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass man alles zu zweit beginnen kann, vor allem einen ganz normalen Tag mit helles Licht aus der Fernster, und verlorene Träumen und Brötchen mit Erdbeermarmelade dass Alfred vorbereitet hat. 

Dass jemand da ist, der einem einen Kuss auf den Nacken setzt und den Gürtel in der hinteren Schlaufe gerade rückt, wenn der sich mal wieder verdreht hat. 

Dass Bruce sie anlächelt, nur so, wenn sie sich begegnen, auch wenn sie nur eine Kaffeetasse in die Küche getragen hat und höchstens zwanzig Sekunden aus dem Zimmer war. 

Dass er immer so leise sie anguckt mit dieser Anblick, dass alles schon sagt. Dass seine Narben seine Geschichte erzählt. 

Dieser Märztag ist ein Sonntag, kein Wecker und keine Arbeit reißt sie auseinander. Selina kann warten, bis auch Bruces Blick aufwacht und er sich zu ihr dreht und den Arm um sie legt und sie sich aneinander wärmen, ehe sie dem Tag entgegengehen. Sie freuen sich auf diesen Tag, nicht weil etwas Besonderes in ihm zu erwarten ist, sondern weil es ihn gibt und er ihnen gehört und er der Anfang vom Frühling sein könnte, da die Amsel so nachdrücklich singt.

Manchmal fragt sie sich, ob das wirklich funktioniert für sie. Liebe. Alles ist so kompliziert. Es fühlt sich an, als ob der Welt alles vom ihren Händen zerrissen wird. 

Sie sieht ihn an. Seinen Augenbrauen und seinen Wimpern. Sie spürt ihren Finger über sein Gesicht.

Sie fragt sich, ob sie wirklich glücklich sein können

" Ich liebe dich" Selina flüstert, weil   
die Worte lassen sich einfach nicht verschlucken, sie witschen aus ihr heraus, ehe sie sie festhalten kann. Sie nehmen nur noch mehr Licht aus dem Morgen.

Sie legt ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schließt ihre Augen. Sie lauscht seinem Herzschlag.

Seine Hände wickeln sich um sie und sie weiß, dass sie in Sicherheit ist. Das sie geliebt ist. Das sie zu Hause ist.

 

 

 

 


End file.
